The present invention relates generally to spreader rolls for textiles and specifically to spreader rolls which are provided on their circumference with screw threads which are right handed on one longitudinal half of the roller and left handed on the other longitudinal half. This provides an expanding action on cloth or other textile material which is moved over the rollers.
In the past, spreader rollers have been made by cutting threads into a cylinder or by helically winding an elongated flexible element around a cylinder and fastening it to the cylinder.
Spreader rollers having threads which have been cut continue to be very costly to manufacture. Spreader rollers which contain threads fabricated onto a cylinder have not performed satisfactorily due to the flimsiness of the thread or to the sharp edges which are a result of the thread fabrication.